


The Sound of Settling

by tastyweeds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyweeds/pseuds/tastyweeds
Summary: Dimitri is happily married. Felix is still pining.Inspired by @ruebirdsDimilix artand @cntrlvaneau's dimilix sonnet challenge. Title from the Death Cab song running through my head since I saw rue's art.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Sound of Settling

The sound of settling’s a crackling flame.  
I know it well; I burn here every day.  
My greatest sin (for which I take full blame)  
is shielding all the things I long to say.  
You’re happy now. Your ghosts, they rest in peace.  
You sleep no worse than I, you love in full.  
As friends, we spar, each blow a sharp release —  
it seems my heart’s still subject to your pull,  
howling for you inside this cage of bone.  
Now I’m the one who hides behind my shell:  
I’d sooner spend eternity alone  
than claw you back for company in hell.  
For all the years I snarled in your face  
I hold my peace, so you may go with grace.


End file.
